Universal Tournament Part 2
The Tournament Day Okay everyone ready ? Yes!!!!! Poof.Here are all your room numbers and room cards.Okay come on 18.Let's go Bulma and Trunks.Two hours later okay everyone come to the stage and get your seats.Come Chi-Chi let's get seats.Coming.There are the match-ups.Observe and rest nicely.Bye.Dad what fuse for a sec.Vegedock.Look it's Freiza.He will get hurt in the tournament by me don't worry.I'm not. Round 1 Match Ups #Vegeta and Goku vs. Raditz and Nappa #Goten and Trunks vs. Zarbon and Dodoria #Gohan and Piccolo vs. King Cold and Cell #Cooler and Freiza vs.Cui and Appule #Super 18 and Super 17 vs. Broly and Bojack #Future Gohan and Future Trunks vs. 13 and Bio-Broly #Turles and Slug vs. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr #Tarble and Aka vs. Buu and Janemba #Krillin and 18 vs. Pan and Bulla #Yamcha and Tien vs. 17 and 16 #King Vegeta and Bardock vs. 14 and 15 Saiyan Battles Hi brother haven't seen you for a while.Let's fight Vegeta you get Nappa and i get Raditz.Raahhhhh.So you have turned ssj Nappa.Well look you're super saiyans.Yes let's go raditz saiyan revenge.MMMM booom.Missed and leave big bang attack .Nooo.Wow kakarot i thought this was a challenge i was wrong.Now it's King Vegeta and Bardock vs. 14 and 15.Let's try using our new fusion.Wow.At least give a warning the duel will start.Okay time to fuse the new way 1,2,3.Prahhhh.We look good what do we call ourself.Bartack.Scanning Data.No results.Whatever time to die.Team Murder Ball.Really.Execution Barrage.NOOO.One for Bartack. Android Power If those are low-class then we should quit.Ahhhhhn let's go.King Cold,Zarbon,Dodoria,Cui and Appule forefit.So I have to forefeit now cell is gone.Up next Krillin and 18 . Pan and Bulla.Hey kids don't hold back.Come on Pan.Raahhhh.So you're super saiyans.Enough hoom hoom.Missed kid.Wow Pan you are good.Thanks Krillin.Bye.Super Masenko.Ahhh.Come on Bulla i beat your father as a super saiyan.So try harder.Oh yeah Super Saiyan 4.Now try.Infinity Bullet missed.Galick Gun.Pan and Bulla won.Wait i'm not done yet.Want more huh ?Pan go Super Saiyan 4.Ultimate Destructo Disc.Big Tree Cannon.Kamehamehaa.I'm beat.Same result.Up next Super 17 and Super 18 vs. Broly and Bojack.You're not Kakarot!!!!!! Patience my friend we'll kill him soon.Okay. The New Fusion You look weak human.We are not humans.We are androids.Super Infinty Bullet.Missed.Sure.Pow.Dead.So you're left big guy.This is easy.Oh yeah.Super Saiyan 5 time!!!!!! Not bad.Ultimate Eraser Cannon.Well then Hell Storm.WhooBoom.That was fun.Too bad it was a short duel.Next Up is Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr vs Turles and Slug.So you two are saiyans ? Yup.Well then die!!!!!Calamity Blaster!!!!!Darkness Eye Beam!!!!Let's fuse.Gogeta Jr.Big Bang Kamehameha!!!!!!!!Nooo.Yes.To speed up we will have the last for round one at the same time. Triple Battle Hello humans.Oh great.Androids.Well since you are powerful.Tri-Beammmm.Spirit Balllll.Hell Storm.Photon Flash.Not even a challenge.Do I know you saiyan ?Are you Vegeta or Gohan.No I am Tarble.Brother of Vegeta.Intresting.So you are next on my list.Galick Gunnnn.Hell Gate.Saiyan Barrier.''' '''Lightning Shower Rain!!!Wahaha No Ha.Planet Burst.Time to join.Purrr.Final Flashhh.Tarble is a Super Saiyan.Still no match.Good match but not good enough for buu.Bored so time to start.S.S. Deadly Bomber.Eraser Cannon.Too fast.Not fair. Round 2 Match Ups #13 and Bio-Broly vs. Vegeta and Goku #Goten and Trunks vs. Gohan and Piccolo #17 and 16 vs. King Vegeta and Bardock #Pan and Bulla vs. Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr #Cooler and Freiza vs. Super 18 and Super 17 Trivia Gallery Round 1 bartack_ssj_by_theothersmen-d37klkd.jpg|Ss Bartack dragon-ball-af_5.jpg|Scared yet Broly_SSJ5_SL_by_Darsh7.jpg|Ultimate Eraser Cannon colored_045___super_a17_001_by_vicdbz-d3hhv7v.png|Hell Storm Category:Things made by osain42 Category:Fan Fiction